Eragon's and Arya's Love
by TheEragonWriter
Summary: Eragon and Arya now in love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys its me and i have redone the grammar and such to make the story better its been a bit edited. not much but enough to change it, i have to go so... see you later the new chapter will not be up soon i am very busy and currently looking for a new editor. Thanks for the support.**

**Eragon and Arya**

Eragon and Arya thundered down the road leaving the soldiers behind in the night.

"I think we lost them." said Arya as they neared the destroyed village Yazuac which Brom and Eragon had traveled through on their journey to the Varden.

"No, Galbatorix would not let us escape after we stole the egg" said Eragon as they slowed to a jog. As they entered the charred walls of the village Arya quickly built a small, smokeless fire. Eragon took off his pack and opened it.

"Eragon what are you doing!" hissed Arya.

"I was just checking on the egg." He replied. The egg was deep purple with silver streaks around its base that reflected the light from the fire.

"It's beautiful!..." said Arya as she scooted over to sit next to him.

"Yes it is…" he said as he glanced at her in the moon light. "Arya I was wondering why did you smash my fairth while during my training?" Arya looked down and sighed.

"It was because we could not have risked you being distracted for my well being." She replied.

"Arya the war is almost over; let us be together for one night."

"I don't know Eragon, I'm not sure we can be together, There hasn't been a Rider and an elf together since the ancient scriptures. . ." she said as curled up and put her chin on her knees.

"I know Arya… I've loved you since I set my eyes on you at Gil'ead." Arya opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Eragon, for one night may we be together." Eragon could not believe what she said.

"Arya.. thank you..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt something spark inside her she has not felt for a long time, passion, love? Whatever it was she felt a yearning for him. "Eragon." she said. "Yes?" he replied "I love you Eragon." as she leaned on his shoulder and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"She look beautiful at night." thought Eragon as he watched her sleep on his shoulder. Her dark black hair reflected the light from the fire. "I really do love her." He thought as he fell to sleep as the fire crackling gently in front of him.

The next morning as they started to pack up their supplies Eragon turned to Arya. "Um Arya."

"Yes?" she replied as slowly stood up.

"Thank you for last night."

"No Eragon it was my pleasure, maybe once the war is over we can be together." She replied with a smirk.

"I would like that Arya, I would like that." He said as they departed. After a week of silent travel they reach the Varden. Nasuada greeted them as they entered the camp.

"Eragon Shade Slayer, Arya I presume your mission was a success." She said

"Yes Lady Nasuada, we were able to liberate the last egg from the King's treasure room." Eragon replied.

"Good we will have a full debriefing after supper, until then you may rest." Nasuada told them with a small nod. Eragon watched as Nasuada and Arya walk away.

"_Saphira are you there_?" He said in his mental shout. "_I'm here little one_." she replied. "_Where are you then?_" he said, as he turned around confused. "Look up." She replied. As Eragon looked up he saw a shadow growing larger by the second. It was Saphira. She flared her wings at the last second and shook the earth to its core. "_Here I am little one_." she said with a snort. Eragon walked up to her and laid his hand upon her head. "_I missed you Saphira_." he said. "_I've missed you Eragon, I hope you didn't try to woo Arya again_." She said with laugh. Eragon blushed "_I'm afraid I have_." He replied with a smile. He quickly told her what had happen to them on that night. "_Eragon you have to choose wisely, remember whatever you feel will affect me._" she said. "I know Saphira, but I really love her." he said, as he thought of that night. "Come on Saphira I have an idea but I might need some parchment and ink." he said as he walked to his tent.

As Arya walked into her tent after the debriefing she noticed a small piece of parchment on her bed next to a small package. She sat next to them and gently picked up the first page and read it. "My dear Arya, the love of my heart, I would follow you to the ends of the earth just to be with you…" the poem read. As she continued to read it, tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "He really does love me." she thought as she finished the poem. She slowly folded the parchment and cried. She didn't know why she had allowed Eragon that night, she had been in love with Faolin . Being was one of the elves that escorted her as she ferried Saphira's egg. But deep within she felt that Faolin would want her to be happy. She then turned to the package. "What is this?" she thought as she wiped the last of the tears away. The box was elegantly carved with inlaid silver that curled to look like vines. The top had three diamonds each as green as a emerald with her name written in the ancient language "_Arya_". As she opened the box she saw an small emerald ring with a note wrapped around the hilt. She picked up the note and read it. "Arya I know you might not love me but I do, I will stop if the courting if you wish. But if you do love me and wish to be with wed, wear the ring tomorrow and let me know your thoughts. Good night Arya." it read. As she put down the notes she had mixed thoughts going through her head. "Should I tell him that I love him? No, I should think about what I am going to do." she thought. As she paced her room for the next hour she remembered the ring, she then slowly walked to her bed and opened the box. The ring was reflecting the light from her candle with an elegant glow as she picked it up. On the band something was written on it, as she brought it closer to the light she began to decipher the script. Suddenly her tent's flap opened

"Arya, it's me Nasuada I have to know…" she stopped when she saw the ring. Slowly she crossed the room with exaggerated care sat next to Arya and asked "Who gave that to you?"

"Eragon… he gave me the ring and asked for my hand in marriage." she replied. Nasuada nodded understanding then asked "Have you told him yet?" Arya shook her head

"No, I have not made my decision yet." she replied as she showed Nasuada the poem.

"Arya when are you going to make your decision? It's to be the most important one of your life." asked Nasuada, as she walked out of the tent to check on the rest of the Varden. Arya then sat on her bed to meditate, she soon made a decision.

Eragon was in the sparing fields practicing his archery when suddenly Saphira landed in front of him. He nearly let loosed an arrow in to her breast.

"Saphira! Don't land in front of me when I'm practicing! I could of hit you!" he shouted.

"_Eragon what you did yesterday was very rash, you took a risk that could of ended your relationship with Arya._" She said with a growl.

"Saphira I know it was risky but…" he stopped when he saw Arya at the entrance. She was wearing a light green silk dress that covered her arms, sparkling as she walked. She had allowed her hair to run down her shoulders instead of tying it back with her usual care. Once sighting him she weaved her way through the sparing field.

"_Eragon, I hope you know that you are doing_." said Saphira with a snort as she took off. Arya had just reached him and is now standing a few feet away from him with a serious look.

"Eragon you have always been kind to me but…" Eragon felt his heart stop. "I love you Eragon." Slowly saying the final words as she said as she showed him the ring . Eragon felt relief flush through his veins as he embraced her. Arya surprised by his actions she nearly pushed him away. "_No Arya remember you love him, this is just what humans do to show they love each other_." She thought as she closed her eyes as she put her arms around him. She felt him sliding his hands down to her hip, as she opened her eyes she saw him raise one of his hands to her face.

"Arya." He said as he slowly stroked her face. "Yes Eragon?" she asked. "I love you." He replied as he slowly gave her a kiss of passion.

The wedding the three races of alagaesia had planned was to be magnificent. Arya's wedding gown was a light emerald green and had been passed down by her mother's family. Eragon did not know what he should have worn to the wedding as the elves provided him with a rider's ceremonial robe. The robes originally been a golden yellow yet his dragon was blue they had dyed it with magic to make a sparkling light blue that matched Saphira's scales. As the elves, humans, and dwarfs took their seats there was a trumpeting fanfare as the ceremony began. As Eragon stood in front of the pedestal at the front of the church he saw the doors open and Arya walk out. The two elfen children he had seen in trees in Ellesméra walked behind her. The children were dropping the petals from the baskets they held as they walked. As Arya reached the pedestal she looked up to her husband to be. "_He looks more like an elf every day._" She thought as the priest started reading. "Do you Eragon Shadeslayer take Arya Dröttningu to be your wedded wife?" "I do." he replied. The priest turned to Arya "Do you Arya Dröttningu take Eragon Shadeslayer to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do." She replied. "Eragon you may kiss the bride." The priest said as he walked away slinking into the curtains. Eragon walked up to Arya and held her hands. "Arya I love you." he said as he kissed her. The elves, humans and dwarfs jumped out of their seats and cheered. Eragon slowly pulled away and said. "Pömnuria Nuanen Älfa Eka Weohnata Tauthr Ono uthar wyrda." "My beautiful elf, I will follow you after fate has done us apart." Arya felt close to crying.

"I will follow you too Eragon." she said with a smile as they started to walk out of the church and to their tent.

It had been nearly three months since the Varden had defeated Galbatorix and his army. Arya and Eragon have finally settled down after the war have started a quest to rebuild the Riders. As Eragon and Arya trotted thought the forest Arya was talking to the egg they had retrieved from Galbatorix treasure room. Suddenly there was a crack Eragon and Arya watched in amazement as the egg started to fracture.

"Arya did you do anything?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head.

"It just started to move around a bit…" slowly a green head poked out of the egg and stared at them both.

"Arya touch its head..." Eragon said quietly. As Arya cautiously put her hand on the dragons head, there was a sudden pain it was like she had just fallen in to a pit of freezing water, but then disappearing as soon as it appeared. Arya looked at her palm. The Riders mark glowed on her palm.

"Arya you know what this means?.." Eragon said.

"Yes I do." she replied as she clenched her fist from the pain.

"What will you name him?" Eragon asked. Arya thought for a moment. "I'll name him Fírnen." The dragon looked up as he heard the name.

"Come on Arya let's get you in doors." Eragon replied as he guided them back to their home.

To be continued…

Note

I do not own any of the names or characters mentioned in this story they are owned by Christopher Paolini I give all credit for his ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon and Arya chapter 2

As Eragon and Arya entered their home the young dragon Fírnen bounced from Arya's arms on to the table.

"Arya I think he likes it here." Eragon said as he stared to help her remove her coat to dry. Arya watched in amazement as her new dragon bounced around their house like a jack rabbit.

"Eragon, do you think that Fírnen might be hungry?' she asked as she took a seat at their table. Eragon turned to her and said "When Saphira hatched she ate all the things I could find for her." As he walked off to their room. Arya thought for a moment "I better get him something for him to eat." She said as she stood up and walked to their small food cabinet. Even though the cabinet was small it had been enchanted so it could hold a great deal more than a normal one. As Arya opened the cabinet she thought about what to get. "I should ask Fírnen what he would like to eat…" She thought. Because this was the first time she had ever spoken to her dragon she was a bit shy. "Fírnen _I was wondering if you might want to eat?_" she said in her mental shout. Arya was surprised when he responded in a light musical voice.

"_Hello Arya, it is good to have you as my rider, I would like some meat please_" he said as he perched on the table like a majestic emerald statue and waited patiently.

"Okay…" she thought as she summoned a steak from the cabinet. Fírnen's eyes started to glow a light green as the steak landed with a sounding thud on the table. Arya walked over to the sink and bathe her hands in the running spring water. Arya sat at the table as Fírnen started to eat his steak. After a few hours the lands outside of their home had turned dark and the candles in their home sprung to life. Arya watched sleepily as Fírnen's head drifted lower and lower. "Come on Fírnen let's get you to bed." She said as she picked him up by the shoulders. Fírnen let loose a slight yawn as Arya set him down in the bundle of blankets that was his bed. "Good night Fírnen." she said as she walked to her bedroom.

The next morning. As Eragon opened his eyes and saw the love of his life, during the night he had wrapped his arms around her slim build and felt connected. Eragon slowly untangled his arms from hers and headed toward the kitchen.

Arya awoke from a slight nudge on her mind and the smell of cooked food. As Arya opened her eyes she could see that Eragon had left the door to their bedroom open which the smell of food to come in.

"_Wake up Arya, its time to eat_." She heard. Arya looked around the room in confusion as she started to remember about Fírnen.

"_Good morning Fírnen, do you know where Eragon went?_" she asked as she started to dress in the light green silk dress Eragon had gotten her after they had married.

"Eragon had left early in the morning so he could tell lady Nasuada about what happened." Fírnen replied. "_Did he take Saphira with him?"_She asked as she picked Fírnen up. "_Who is Saphira?_" he asked as he tried to squirm out from her arms. "She is an older Fírnen would you like to meet her?" Arya replied as they walked to the pond where Saphira lives.

As Arya and Fírnen entered the pond there was a mist that obscured their view. "Saphira, Are you their?" Arya said in her mental shout. There was no noise except the sound of gentle running water. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the pond as Saphira burst though the surface like a majestic shining sea serpent. Waves slowly lap at the shore as Saphira slowly pedaled to them. "_Hello Arya, this must be Fírnen_." Purred Saphira as she snaked her head to get a better look. Water was streaming down Saphira's neck and had completely drenching Arya and Fírnen down to the bone.

"lave maks srude." Muttered Arya, as the magic took affect Arya and Fírnen stared to dry out. Saphira laughed. "_If Eragon had known that trick we could have stayed dry as we were traveling to the Varden_." she said as the last of the water ran off. "Saphira, meet your brooding mate." Said Arya, as she held Fírnen up for Saphira to see.

"_Hello Saphira, I am your b_ ." Said Fírnen in awe as he looked at Saphira's gleaming blue scales. As Arya gently laid Fírnen on to the banks of the pond Fírnen's claws gripped the sand under his feet as he stared sinking. "_Here Fírnen let me help_." Said Saphira as she brought down her snout so he could climb on.

As Eragon road his horse on the dusty dirt road he had been blessed by many villagers on his way to Urû'baen where the council of the Varden resided. A small fly flew lazily in front of him. Even though the fly was small Eragon could sense a million of thoughts going on inside its head. Eragon gently waved the fly away so he would not hurt it. After several hours of riding, Eragon had finally reached the city walls. As Eragon approached the entrance to the city two young guards stepped in front of him and asked who he was.

"Soldiers, you do not have to fear me I am an old friend of Lady Nasuada." He told them. The relief that they did not have to fight him was shown on their faces as they let their shoulders sag a little.

"All right you can go in, just don't cause any trouble_._" The shorter guard said as he stepped aside to let him cross. Eragon thanked the two men and gave them each a gold coin.

"Bring this back to your family and buy the food you need." he said as he trotted of leaving the two soldiers in thanks. As Eragon entered the city he noticed that most of the houses that were damaged in the war repaired and that trade prospered more than ever. As Eragon trotted down the road he heard children playing in a small cottage and their small squeals of laughter. Eragon suddenly felt a pang of home sickness as he remembered how he had left Arya alone in bed. "I'll check on her as soon as I finish my report." He decided as he entered the castle.

As Eragon entered the gathering hall, Eragon felt a presence probing his mind. After several minutes the young magician was satisfied that Eragon meant no harm and severed their contact. "Lady Nasuada has taken up my warning and tightened security." Eragon thought as he strode to the throne room.

Lady Nasuada had been wearing a golden dress and had been on her throne all day speaking with her officials in the dreadful heat. "How much longer does this have to continue?" she thought as the men around her continued their report on taxes. Nasuada just wanted to leave the room immediately and go to her nice cold tub for relief from the heat. "I guess this is what you have to do if you are queen." She thought as the man finished his report. The door to the throne room creaked open as a small head popped around the corner.

"Queen Nasuada, you have a visitor." Said the squire as he walked in to the room.

"Who is it then?" she asked as she stood up. "It is Eragon Shadeslayer my queen." Replied the squire as he stopped in front of the throne. "Send him in then," Nasuada replied with such excitement that the Squire nearly ran to the door.

"Of course my queen, as you wish." He replied as he left the room.

"Excuse me my queen but we haven't finished the meeting." Said one of the officials.

"Gentlemen men we can continue this meeting at a later time, right now I have more pressing matters." She replied as the officials filled out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon and Arya chapter 3

As Eragon entered the lavished throne room he saw that Lady Nasuada had the windows covered with a thin membrane that allowed the light in but kept most heat out.

"Enchanted?" Eragon thought as he knelt before the throne where Nasuada sat.

"Rise before me Eragon Shur'tugal." said Nasuada as she stood up. "I believe you bring good news?" she asked.

"Yes Lady Nasuada, the last egg we brought on our journey with us has hatched." Eragon replied.

"Who is the lucky rider then?" asked Nasuada as she walked down the stairs to stand in front of Eragon.

"Well it's someone I know very well." said Eragon cryptically. Nasuada thought for a moment, several seconds passed.

"No Eragon, I don't know who it is." Said Nasuada defeated. Eragon showed her the ring he had worn since the marriage.

"You mean… Arya is a rider?" Nasuada finally said. Eragon nodded gravely.

"I've been thinking about it on my way here if Arya is a rider it will put her in danger." Nasuada put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Eragon, Arya is an elf. She can probably take care of protecting herself." said Nasuada as she fixed her stern eyes to his.

"Your right Nasuada she can take care of herself." Replied Eragon as he took a seat on the stairs.

"Now Eragon tell me what you're going to do about the riders." asked Nasuada.

As Eragon entered the room Nasuada had given him, he flopped on to the bed exhausted. Eragon had talked to Nasuada for several hours going over all the details in rebuilding the riders; they had gone over even the most minuet detail so they wouldn't miss anything. Eragon walked to the washing basin and filled it up with water. "I'll just check on Arya…" he thought as the basin started to fill. As the basin filled to the top Eragon muttered. "Draumr kópa" the water in the basin started to swirl and form in to images. Eragon could see Arya and Fírnen had gone to visit Saphira at her pond; they had fallen asleep in Saphira's under water cave. Eragon watched as his wife breathe gently. Eragon closed his eyes as he released the spell. "losna draumr kópa." "Release dream stare." He muttered. Eragon felt the energy leave him as the spell ended. Eragon looked down at his legs, they were wobbling; Eragon took a seat on the bed. "I really need to get something to eat." He thought as he stood up and walked out door to the gathering hall.

Arya woke up to the sound of running water. She could see water cascading down the entrance of the cave, Arya looked around she could see that Fírnen had gone to sleep under one of Saphira's wing. Arya stood up from the cold stone floor and looked through the wall of water before her.

"Arya is something bothering you?" said Saphira. Arya slowly turned around.

"No it's just this feeling that Eragon is worried about something is going to happen to me." Arya replied sadly as she turned to face the water.

"Arya, it's because Eragon loves you." said Saphira as she looked down to see how Fírnen was doing. The cave was silent except for the slow drip of water. "I love him too Saphira." Said Arya she sat on the stone floor and wept.

Eragon woke early in the morning and walked to the stables where his horse Snowfire resided. As Eragon walked in to the stables he could see that the stable boys had taken well of Snowfire they had brushing his coat so it shined like silver. Eragon started to laugh Nasuada had out done herself again. As Eragon pulled a bucket full of oats off the wall, he could hear something moving in the corner.

"Hello Eragon." He heard as a small child stepped around the corner. It was Elva.

"So Shadeslayer, you have returned." said Elva in her mysterious voice as she set her deep violet eyes. Eragon felt a chill run down his spine. it only happens whenever he spoke to the girl.

"Hello Elva what have you been doing since the war?" Eragon asked as he fed the oats to Snowfire.

"Nothing really, I just do as I please since I got rid of that witch Angela." She replied as she took a seat on a bucket. Eragon laughed as he took Snowfire's saddle off the wall.

"How did you manage to get Angela off your tail?" he asked.

"Oh it was so easy I told her that the toad had been sighted and she went chasing after it."said Elva coldly. "By the way Eragon, do you have anything to eat? I'm famished." She asked.

As Eragon let the city, he passed the two young guards that allowed him in. "Shadeslayer please wait!" shouted the shorter guard as he ran after Eragon. Eragon dug his legs in to the horse's sides.

"Yes soldier? What do you need?" said Eragon as he looked down to speak with the young man.

"Eragon sir, when I showed my mother the gold coin she said we are in your debt." said the young man as he bowed. "No, it was my pleasure soldier, carry on." Said Eragon as he continued riding back to home.

Eragon entered the small valley where their house had been built. It was nearly midnight. Eragon could see that Arya had left a candle burning at the window.

"I have such a lovely wife..." He thought as Eragon rode into the yard. Arya had been sitting on her bed since she had left the cave waiting of Eragon's return. Arya heard a horse trotting outside. "Eragon..." she thought as she race out of the room as graceful as a cat. As Eragon opened the door Arya ran into his arms weeping.

"It's ok Arya, its ok." Said Eragon as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Eragon I was so worried something bad had happened." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder. Eragon led her to a seat.

"Arya, always remember I will always come back for you." He said to her as he put his hand on her face wiping away the tears. "Do you remember how we talked about having a child?" He said as Arya stopped sobbing. Arya wiped her eyes and nodded as Eragon took her hands in his.

"I'm ready..." she said as they walked to their room ready for whatever comes their way.

Arya woke up next morning wondering what happened last night. She felt a chill run down her back. Arya looked around her room. Slowly the memories came together. "Did me and Eragon have a child..." she thought as she let her mind drift she could feel a small mind inside her. Arya filled up with joy "were not alone anymore." She thought as she climbed off the bed. The blankets fell away from her slender body as walked to the closet. Arya wanted to wear something special for the occasion. She picked a white dress that had stitching that mimicked vines in the forest on the front with an empire cut. Arya spun gracefully around the room with her dress trailing behind her.

Eragon walked into the room as Arya started spinning. He watched in awe as his wife twirl like the autumn wind. As Arya slowed down her black hair covered her face. Eragon gently wrapped his arms around her torso. Arya giggled as she brushed her dark hair back behind her pointed ears. She put her hands over his as she looked in to his eyes with a smile.

sorry for the chapter being so short i had posted the wrong version here lol

sincerely

TheEragonWriter


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon and Arya chapter 4

**come on people please review i feel unappreciated and have thought of ****quitting :( enjoy! ps read the reviews i respond though them. **

**I'm setting a challenge can we do 30 reviews if you do bonus chapter for you :) **

Arya snuggled her face into Eragon's shoulder as they looked up into the stars.

"_The world is so peaceful."_ thought Eragon as he stroked Arya's hand. Arya sighed as she watched Saphira showed Fírnen how he should use his tongue to direct his flames into a stream. Fírnen let loose a torrent of fire that lit up the country side; he had grown in the last few months from a small chick to a full grown dragon. Ever since he had shed his scales, they had become a brilliant emerald green.

"Good Fírnen, now again!" said Saphira as she watched how he was doing. Her blue scales shining in the light.

"Saphira we have been practicing for hours now can we stop?" he asked as he closed his flaming maw. He was panting from the constant use of fire, his head drifted tiredly. Saphira thought for a moment.

"_Fine Fírnen, you can go rest till supper_." she told him as she started to walk to Eragon and Arya. They watched as Fírnen took off and flew to his nest in the nearby forest. "_He will be a fine mate_." Saphira told Arya. Eragon giggled "We're going to be a big family then!" Arya grinned at the thought.

"_Well yes…_" said Saphira blushing as she swept her tail back and forth in embarrassment.

"Saphira, its fine you and Fírnen are the only full grown dragons left, It's natural that you would be attracted." said Arya as she put a hand on her swelling stomach.

"_I… I need to think about this_." Saphira stammered as she took flight to her cave. Eragon stood up.

"We should be getting back inside." He said as he held a helping hand out for Arya. she groaned as she stood up. Eragon placed a supporting hand on Arya's back as they walked back to their small house.

Arya had been pregnant for 3 months now. They had told no one except their closest friends what happened. As Arya entered the kitchen she sat down heavily on a chair. Eragon squinted his eyes in worry. He didn't know what to expect when Arya told him she was pregnant. Never in recorded history has and elf and a human had a child. "_the child will probably look like her mother.'_ Thought Eragon as he walked to the marble basin that served as their sink. Eragon picked up two small goblets from a beauty carved cabinet made out of the finest wood in Alagaesia. He walked to a small glass bottle of Faelnirv that had been a gift from Arya's mother as they marched to Urû'baen for the final battle. Eragon thought back to the time when it was given to them.

Eragon and Arya had just exited their tent when Arya's mother approached them with her royal guards on steeds.

"Hail Shur'tugal anz Dröttningu." called Queen Islanzadí as she slowed her steed before them. Eragon bowed deeply as the queen departed from her steed.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda." "May good fortune rule over you. Peace lives in your heart. And the stars watch over you." said Eragon as he touched two of his fingers to his lips.

Islanzadí turned to him and said "Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr." "May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune." As Islanzadí stepped toward them, she took off her golden helmet; her shining black hair fell down her shoulders as though it was rain. "Peace be with you Eragon, I have something to give you." She said as she turned to her saddle and lifted out a small bottle containing enchanted Faelnirv the elves special liquor.

"Thank you mother, we shall drink to our victory." said Arya as she accepted the bottle and cupped it to her breast.

"Yes Arya… we shall honor our victory." Said Islanzadí gravely. "Arya, may I speak with Eragon in privacy?" she asked as she tilted her head to him.

"Of course mother, I'll just put this away." Answered Arya as she turned to enter their tent wondering what's going on. The second Arya entered the tent Islanzadí let her shoulder sag with weariness.

"Eragon, I grow weary everyday this war continues I cannot bear watching my people die before me."

Islanzadí looked into his eyes. He could feel the emotion radiating from them pain, sorrow and regret. But most of all regret of being alone for so long.

"Queen Islanzadí… once the war is over Alagaesia will be at peace, the elves will be able to return to Du Weldenvarden and live without fear of another war."

Islanzadí brought herself to her full height, as she placed her hand on the pommel of her sword. Islanzadí looked him in the eye as she took his hand.

"Eragon… take care of Arya…" she said as she gracefully leaped on to her horse with a slight jingle from her golden armor and rode off, the royal guards rode off without question. Eragon thought for a moment of what she meant. He pondered the question for a few minutes till Arya came out of the tent.

"What did my mother want Eragon?" asked Arya curiously she had been trying to hear them through the tent but the thick fabric muffled any sound they made. She had heard snatches of conversation through the fabric. "Eragon… weary… war….die…." those few word troubled her as Eragon put an arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure Arya, she told me to take care of you." said Eragon as he brushed some of her hair that had blown down her face. The sun was setting with a light golden yellow, Arya finally spoke once the sun was gone. She had been pondering the response her mother had given.

"Eragon we would not want to upset my mother's nature while there is a war We will ask her after the battle." She finally replied as she looked up from the sunset Arya detached herself from Eragon's grasp. Lights started to spring out from the Varden's camp like stars as the men started to celebrate the freedom they had gained by escaping from Galbatorix clutches.


	5. Chapter 5

_**please read before you read the story. go to my account page and do the poll i need an answer before i can write the next chapter**  
><em>

_Eragon and Arya_

Arya woke from a light shudder from the table as Eragon sat. a cup of Faelnirv in each hand. Arya raised her head slightly from the table, she felt light headed from the nap.

"Here drink this." Whispered Eragon as he held her hand to the cup, Arya stared in to the liquor as if to lose herself in the dark swirling liquid. Slowly she raised the cup to her lip and drank. She could feel the liquors properties spread through her body slowly reducing the pain in her abdomen. Eragon stared at her worryingly as if she would fall. Arya fought the darkness creeping in to her vision.

"It's ok Eragon; the baby is not due for another moon. Why don't you ride with Saphira for a little it's been a while…" the words had barley left her lips when the darkness entered her vision. Eragon stared down at his wife. She had always looked at peace when she slept. The light from the candles flickered across her skin making it glow. "_Wasn't she like this when I first started to love her?" _Eragon thought as he muttered a few words. The candles around them started to fade plunging them in to darkness. The nights sound entered through the window. Something wasn't right , the gentle noise from the night had fallen sigh lent being replace with the rhythmic boom of wings. "_That can't be right, Saphira is at her lake and _Fírnen_ should be in the meadow harassing the sheep." _He thought as he moved to the door clenching his fist. The booming was getting louder coming from the court yard. Eragon pulled open the door ready to fight. There sat a blood red dragon whose scales shone in the light. On his back he carried a rider garbed in red robes. Zar'roc hanging from his side.

"Hello brother..." The rider called as he slide down thorns leg, careful not to cut himself on the sharp scales.

i know this was a short chapter please share with your freinds!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Everybody it's you favorite fan fic author TheEragonWriter here with some news, I have been extremely busy and my editor walked out on me XD well hope you enjoy.

P.S stupid reviews will be deleted and you IP might be banned so no things going along the lines "this is stupid" other kinds of reviews are accepted. Just a quick chapter more will be uploaded

Eragon and Arya chapter 6

"Murtagh!.. what are you doing here!" Eragon Hissed at him quickly turning toward the house and glancing through the windows only to see Arya still Asleep. "it's alright brother I've come to warn you, a dark thing is coming to Alagaësia, its killed all in its path." Murtagh said as he walked forward. Eragon held up a hand "walk with me" he said as he walked down the beaten dirt path.


	7. The Return

Hello devoted readers!…. Yes it has been a long time…. From all the messages I have Received over the last few years I have gathered people think I have left and gone from fan fiction. This is not the not the case, over the last few years I have been busy with life and in my schooling.

While I have not been able to update the story in several years do know I do check my messages and read the reviews you have left for me. Yes some of you may hate my for not continuing the story but do let me say this, The story has always been a side hobby as my main one has always been CG or digital art.

Do know I will try to continue this story for you guys but frankly after all these years I may need to do a rereading of the original books and my own fan fiction. If you have any ideas or suggestions you want me to add the quickest way you can reach me is through my deviantart account.

Link: hiddenhunters. deviantart .com (Remove the space in front of the deviantart and the .com)

I do hope to hear from you for ideas till then the world Is quite here.


End file.
